Flower Whimpers
Flower Whimpers is the result of an involuntary transformation when Whimpers is too happy, excited or in love. Even when aware of it, she finds it difficult to stop it once a certain threshold has been crossed. This is partly what makes Whimpers so nervous and worried in the first place, because she's highly ashamed of all the embarrassing things she tends to do as Flower Whimpers. Description Flower Whimpers is a super-powered form of Whimpers. In this form, she is a gigantic anthropomorphic butterfly with highly muscular features standing at 163 feet tall. The tips of her antennae are replaced with a pink flower on the right and a blueish purple one on her left. In addition, she gains two rings that float around her wrists and dons a vibrantly coloured flower-themed dress on her hips. In addition, the blue coloration on her wings are more circular patterns instead of sharp patterns. The most noticeable features are her highly increased furriness and massive muscle mass, particularly in her legs. One of the most alarming things is her speed, which unlike Monster Whimpers and most other giants, Flower Whimpers is unusually fast, flowing and precise in her movement. Once interested in someone, it is impossible for any normal human to escape her without some sort of magical aid or special equipment and, and this form of Whimpers is considered the hardest giant Freak to dodge. Alterego Personality Flower Whimpers is a completely uninhibited version of Whimpers, the complete removal of her superego. Because of this, she often does whatever she wants, although she will still hold back or listen to friends whenever they appeal to their sense or friendship. With this, it is possible to make sure Flower Whimpers doesn't destroy anything by accident, by reminding her that her friends will be sad if their things are broken. With careful handling and positioning, her Freak out can be completely safe, because she ultimately means no harm and wants to enjoy herself with others. Due to this lack of inhibition, she is markedly different from her usual self as Whimpers. Firstly, her Social Butterfly concept comes into play with full force, since she will approach anyone she feels like talking to and is actually extremely charismatic with all her inhibitions and fears gone. Flower Whimpers has a sense of humor, although she can go overboard sometimes with teasing others and making inappropriate attempts to cuddle with strangers. In addition, whereas normal Whimpers is extremely sheepish and passive, Flower Whimpers is highly domineering and self confident. She is highly rebellious of commands, especially when they do not come from close friends, and will often be amused by and end up bullying anyone who she sees is being pushy, narcissistic, demanding or attempting to be cheeky with her. Flower Whimpers can be mean sometimes and go overboard with delivering creative humiliation congas and abusing her size to embarrass anyone who is trying to annoy or bully her. Another marked difference is her response to affection. Normally, Whimpers is very bashful and quiet, often not knowing what to say or being hesitant to do certain things when someone is being affectionate or friendly with her. But as Flower Whimpers, she responds very positively to friendship and affection and will openly reciprocate it immediately, even possibly offering them gifts or offering then to come along with her for some more fun. Despite being too mentally strong to manipulate, too fearless to scare and too shameless to humiliate, Flower Whimpers has one weak spot, which is sadness and self hatred. Highly introspective questions, reminding her of past mistakes and seeing enough sadness will destroy her good vibes, although this needs to be present in sufficient amount. Even then, she will consciously make an active effort to shut off these sources of sadness, and if she knows someone is intentionally trying to revert her it will be much harder, although still possible. With enough sadness, Flower Whimpers loses all her size and reverts to a very sad little Whimpers. Despite Flower Whimpers thriving on happiness and losing her form if she gets too sad, it is actually possible to see Flower Whimpers being extremely angry if something angers her enough. Strangely, this does not switch her to Monster Whimpers, and the type of anger is markedly different, because it is a more "in control" kind of anger. This quirk does have its consistency, however, with the fact that it's possible to have a calmed Monster Whimpers if she is calmed down but isn't feeling happy enough to revert back to little Whimpers. Abilities * Gigantic - Being gigantic, she can travel faster, reach further and is stronger. * Viable Wings * High Speed and Agility - Flower Whimpers is also very fine with her movements, which is unusual for giants. Usually, the size of giants would cause them to become slower and more clumsy, but her extreme amount of muscle and sturdy build allows her very fine control of her body, and she could even almost match the reaction time of a normal human. * Several HyperMass-Tier Alteration powers - Flower Whimpers resonates with several powers of alteration, and if not stopped, can end up destabilizing society as a whole and causing complete chaos, such as by transforming people she touches into talking furry animals, spreading her signature "Cute Disease" that can be passed from person to another, or transforming several vehicles and buildings in cities into squeaky bouncy castles or bouncy balloon vehicles. * Dancing - Flower Whimpers has an entertaining style and technique in dancing, especially to high-energy music * Persistent Warmth - Flower Whimpers can easily survive in freezing areas while still feeling warm. She can also safely bring others along by keeping them on her warm fur. Notable Drawbacks * Low magical attack capability - Due to Flower Whimpers' general mood, casting spells to cause harm is generally not in her interest, and thus never powered up by her Extreme Emotions. * Loss of self-control - Due to Flower Whimpers having no superego, she does absolutely everything she feels like. Although she feels like she means no harm, antics such as playing with real trucks as if they were toys, riding a crane or pushing a boat on the water can cause some serious collateral damage without her thinking about the consequences. The only ones who can technically stop her are people she considers friends, and even then, it only works when she feels enjoyment out of doing something nice for her friends, which depends on how much loyalty she feels towards them. In fact, if friends attempt to restrict her too much and she gets bored of it, she will continue "playing" the way she wants to. * Vulnerability to sadness - Feeling sad enough can end up reverting her back to little Whimpers, although she makes an active effort to ignore sadness.